Away into the Future
by hpfan142
Summary: It is Harry's seventh year and he has alot under his belt. He his now quittitch captain and with his NEWTS coming up hes doesn't know what to do. But when he gets an idea to save his godfather sirius, it doesn't bring him into the past. R&R pleeze
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"He is not coming back Harry"

Nearly Headless Nick's voice rang through Harry's head as he sat on his four-poster bed in his dormitory. He stared through his window as he sighed. It would be Harry's seventh and last year at Hogwarts.

The sun was starting to come out when Harry decided he would get up and get dressed. He slipped on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt quietly to make sure he wouldn't wake any one up. He silently went down to the common room. It was empty except for a few cats. The fireplace was cold and empty. He took his place on his favorite armchair by the fireplace. After about fifteen minutes Hermione came down wearing a pink nightgown.

"Hello Harry," she said sitting in the chair next to him "Everything all right?"

"Ya," he muttered. Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. Her fuzzy brown hair had now of a reddish blond tint to it and was more wavy than anything. "Just been thinking-"

"About Sirius" Hermione interrupted.

Harry nodded. Everyone still knew he was under the grief of losing his godfather.

"I can hear some people moving around upstairs. I'm going to get changed and then I will meet you in the great hall" Hermione aid as she got up and walked off to her dormitory.

Harry got up and walked out of the fat lady's portrait. Hermione was right. You could hear shuffling up stair of people getting dressed and ready for the day to start.

He didn't cross anyone on his way to the great hall except for a bunch of giggly first year Ravenclaws.

As he walked into the great halls he rubbed his eyes. There were really not that much people except for 4 Ravenclaws 2 Hufflepuffs and 1 Slytherin. He had a piece of toast and a muffin to eat. As the great hall started to fill he got up and headed off to the library. When he to there he sat in the back studying for his NEWTS. After fifteen minutes or so he fell asleep.

Harry suddenly found himself walking through the corridor of the Department of Mysteries.

"There is a door in the department of mysteries that always stays locked"

_But why?_ Harry thought to himself. He opened the door to the department and met the circular room. He quickly went to the door on his right. On the floor right in front of the door there was a handle that looked as though it belonged to a knife. Harry picked up the handle and looked at it

"It's Sirius knife" he said to himself.

Harry reached out his hand to open the door. The doorknob of the door was burning hot and it burnt Harry's hand. Harry drew his hand quickly from the door

_Its open_. Harry quickly took his hand and opened the door quickly. A grey fog came out of the room. Harry walked into the pale grey fog. Suddenly the knife blade melted back onto the handle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Harry!" Ron's voice echoed through Harry's head.

Harry looked up and saw Ron all dressed in his scarlet Quidditch robes

"Everyone is at Quidditch practice waiting for you" he said

Harry got up quickly and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was three thirty already

"the practice was suppose to start at three mate" Ron said passing Harry's robes to him.

Harry pulled on his robes as they ran down to the pitch for practice. This was extremely bad for harry being the captain of the team. When they got there the whole team was all one there brooms passing the quaffle to each other.

"What took you so long harry?" Ginny, who was now chaser for the team, said.

"Nothing" he muttered to Ginny. Ron gave him a odd look "ok people let's get to the real practice! Ron get to the goal posts Ginny take the other two chasers and the beaters open the chest when I say!"

The beaters jumped off their brooms and held them in there other hand. They both put a hand on a lock on the chest. Everyone flew into the air and harry hovered I about the middle.

"NOW!" he said loudly so they could here him.

They opened the chest quickly and hoped onto the brooms. They flew right across the ground and grabbed their clubs. Harry chased the snitch through the air not paying much attention to anyone. No one asked him for help. After a hour or so the practice was over and they went in.

Ron and Harry found Hermione in the library studying for the N.E.W.T.S.

"How was practice" Hermione said cheerfully

"Alright I guess" Ron said "it was as normal as ever."

"Harry is everything alright?" Hermione looked at harry

Harry looked at Hermione then to Ron "I had a dream" he said

"About Voldemort?" Hermione asked looking as though she was very interesting

Harry shook his head "no… it was about…" harry didn't know what to really say

"Yes?" Hermione asked

"All tell you then" he said and then told them about the dream.

"I thought mabey the room held-" harry started

"Time" muttered Hermione "well you said the blade melted back onto the handle. Well the blade melted off it. It would only make sense wouldn't it?"

"I could save Sirius" harry said as he got up

"Wait harry" Hermione said but was to late harry had already disappeared behind another bookcase.

Harry went to look for some information on the department of mysteries. He searched all the book cases and found nothing on it. He then looked for time and saw a old ratty book that looked like it had been there for ages and one other book. He picked the other book and started to read it. One paragraph took harry

_Some people think that time is kept in a room. Others think it is kept in_

_A chest or a locket. But most thinks it is kept in a book. The book is called the book of time and it could only be used if the faithful owner opened it and wished to use it. _

Harry read and re-reads this page. He ran down to the great hall where h found Ron and Hermione sitting down having supper

"Read this" harry said as he placed the book on top of there plates "I'm not the only one who thinks that it is kept behind that door."

"I'm going" he said he left the book on the table and walked off out the doors. Ron and Hermione followed him

"Harry you can't right now. Anyone could be watching" Hermione tried to stop him

"Then I will wait" he said sitting down on the grass.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They have now been sitting there for a couple of hours on the edge of the forbidden forest and it was now nine o'clock. Harry figured it would be okay to get up and walk in now. Ron and Hermione who haven't really been paying attention kept talking to them selves. Then Ron noticed and gave Hermione a little nudge to tell her they were going.

"Now, now potter you wouldn't want to be getting in any trouble." Draco's voice was heard behind them

"Shut it Malfoy" Ron said getting up

"You better hold your tongue weasel or I will give you a detention."

"Remember that we are Heads also and we can give you a detention for being out here" he said

"but I could simply give you a detention for being out here also"

Ron didn't know what to say back but just gave Draco and evil glare.

Hermione who was behind the boys rolled her eyes, pushed away harry and Ron and punched Draco, making him unconscious.

"What are we to do now?" Ron asked poking Draco with a stick, "we can't leave him here to tell everyone what happened"

"We will have to bring him with us" harry said, he looked at Hermione "err Hermione can you do something to-"

"No questions need to be asked" Hermione waved her wand and Draco's body started to float.

They then entered the forest looking for the thestrals.

After a hour or so walking around they were deep in the forest

"Where are those stupid birds" muttered Ron whiningly

Suddenly out of the darkness came two thestrals. They headed towards Draco who was bleeding in the nose.

"All we will get is two. We don't have a strong enough smell" Hermione said rubbing her ankles.

"Then you will go with Ron and I'll take Draco" harry said pulling Draco up onto on of the thestrals and then hoping on himself.

Ron and Hermione jumped onto the same thestral and then harry said "ministry of magic" and they were off.

Went they got there it was already midnight. Harry felt frozen. He pulled Draco off the thestral and he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ouch he is gunna feel that when he wakes up" muttered Ron

"Never mind just get into the booth" harry said

they all went to the booth and fitted themselves into it. Draco floating after them.

Hermione dialed the numbers that were needed and said all there names "Hermione granger, Ronald" Ron mumbled something about his name being Ron "Weasly, harry potter, and oh yes Draco Malfoy"

There badge all clanked out and they put them on. Ron is being closest had to put on Draco's. Harry led them through the hall of the ministry of magic. As they entered the corridor of department of mysteries they all took a deep breath. Harry put out his hand to open the door.

Harry looked at the others and then finally said, "it's locked"

Well there you go chapter three. I have done thirteen chapters already but its gunna take a while to put them on the computer. Being that this is not my computer but my dads. They will probably come fast during august so keep a check on them. But sometimes they will come fast this month.

**fire**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What do you mean it's locked" Ron said

"It won't open" harry jiggled the door knob again "at all"

"Are you telling me that we came all the way here for a locked door?" Ron said

"Let me through" Hermione pushed her way through "Alohamora"

Harry tried to open the door again and shook his head "no it didn't work" he said, "if only I still had Sirius' knife"

"Well what are we going to do now?" Hermione said

Harry though for a moment. He stepped back a few steps and ran hopelessly at the door. "Well that didn't work," he said rubbing his head

They all stood there in silence. After three minutes or so Ron spoke

"Mabey it is like the room of requirement" he suggested. Harry and Hermione gave him an odd look. "Well the room of requirement only appears if you are in need of it. Last time we were here the door's was unlocked because we needed it."

"That might work" harry said "close your eyes an concentrate"

He closed his eyes tight and thought to himself. _Please open, we need to get in there, please_.

Harry reached out his hand and opened the door "it worked" harry said. They walked into the circular room with all the doors with Draco's body following them.

Hermione looked at the doors One by one. They all still had red X's across them. "It is this one" Hermione pointed to the door.

"How would you know?" Ron asked looking at the door.

"See right there" Hermione pointed just below the X. There laid another tiny X. "I put it there to tell us it is locked"

"Then lets try it" Harry reached his hand to the door and then Draco woke up

"Where to bloody hell am I?" he asked getting up

"Shut it Malfoy or we'll shut it for you" Ron said

Harry grabbed the knob quickly. It was hot and started to burn his hand like it did in his dream. He ignored the pain and opened the door. The same gray fog came out of the door. Blinding their sight of anything in the room. All four of them stepped into the room not knowing what would come. Suddenly they found themselves's standing on the floor of the dungeons in hogwarts.

"Where am I?" Draco said

"Shut it I said" Ron said

Suddenly two young girls walked out of the potions classroom. One of them bumped into Harry.

She had short jet-black hair. It was cut to just about her chin and stuck in the back like Harry's. Her eyes were a bright green and she had similar facial feature like harry.

"What where you are going" she said in a rude sharp tone.

"Lily stop bugging him" the second girl said. She looked quite like the other girl except for a few differences. Her hair was a bright ginger and was waist length. She had freckles across her nose and cheeks and wore green framed glasses.

"No I want an answer" the girl named lily said. Lily had a voice like Harry's. It was deeper than the other ones. The other one sounded almost exactly like Ginny. "Who the bloody hell are you anyway?"

"Is it any of your business" harry responded.

Draco suddenly piped up. "You have a good attitude… Slytherin I suppose"

"No I am Gryffindor. Like the rest of my family. But Slytherin was my second choice

"What is your name?" he asked

"It is lily-" she started

"Potter!" a boy the same age as lily with black hair that hung in his eyes walked through the halls. He had emerald green eyes and was in Slytherin. Harry thought he was talking to him.

"Bloody hell not Malfoy again" lily muttered

"What!" harry said staring at the boy

"Potter" he said in the same sharp voice. He looked around and looked as though he was looking if anyone was looking. He waved his wand and lily tripped on nothing.

The other girl who was sitting on the ground immediately got up.

"Leave my sister alone you worm" she said waving her wand and disarming him.

"Volken!" an adult voice was heard behind him.

"Yes professor Longbottom" he said rolling his eyes

_Neville_ harry thought oddly.

"Were you fighting once again"

"Now professor we were just… having a nice… er… friendly chat"

"Well make it more friendlier next time. Off with all of you"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Who are you anyway?" Lily asked Harry. "You're in the same house as me but I have never seen you before"

"Uh… harry, I'm and exchange student" he said "who are you?"

"The name is Lily Potter," she said

Harry looked at her. Lily Potter. The girl looked nothing like his mother and she was dead anyway.

"Um come again" harry asked

"Potter, Lily Potter"

"And I am Kasandra Potter" the girl with the ginger hair join "but most call me Kass"

_Two potters… and I have no idea who they_ are harry thought to himself

"Who was that other kid who was-" harry started

"What ever you say he was not picking or beating me" lily said sharply

"Ok who was he though?" Harry asked

"Volken Malfoy" Kass said

"Malfoy!" Draco said sharply "where are we Potter?"

"What the bloody hell do you mean? Were at hogwarts!" Lily said

Hermione and Ron just sat there listening to the conversation that was going on. Not saying anything.

"Well who are you then?" Draco said pointing a finger at lily

"I already told you who I am… who are you?" she said

"Draco, Draco Malfoy,"

"Malfoy huh? Heard of tones of Malfoys but never of a Draco… like that lucious Malfoy… read that father almost killed him once."

"What! Who is your father?" Draco demanded.

Lily sighed "Harry Potter,"

Draco laughed "hey potty guess what I found out,"

Hermione grabbed Draco and covered his mouth.

"Shut up Malfoy, if you haven't figured it out yet were in the future," she hissed in his ear.

"Well of course I figured that out already you stupid mublood,"

"We should be here" mumbled Ron.

"Nobody should know to much about there own future" Hermione told them.

"Lets just find a way out of here and get back to our own time" Ron said.

Harry felt really bad. He had to bring his friends into this unknown time. Ok it wasn't that unknown but still. They had no idea how to get back.

"-For the mean time lets just not tell too much of our selves to anyone got it" Hermione finished.

"What happens if we cross our older selves?" Ron asked.

"I really doubt that will happen Ronald. What would we be doing in hogwarts anyway?" Hermione said looking around

They walked back to the twins.

"We just need to talk" Hermione said smiling

"Oh ok then. Hey I don't know your names, I'm Kasandra Ginny Potter" Kass said.

"Uh Hermione"

Ron mumbled his name

"Funny… same names as our aunt and uncle… Ronald and Hermione Weasly" lily said looking at her nail.

Hermione looked at Ron and then turned scarlet.

"YOUR MOTHER IS GINNY!" Ron said loudly as he looked at harry. Draco behind him laughing.

**Well there you go guys… chapter five is done… I might want to remind you over half the story was written before HBP (half blood prince) came out. And out of bad luck I still haven't read it. So if something happen in the story that doesn't go with **what** happened during the HBP… deal with it pretend it hasn't come out yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Yes, you know her?" Kass asked

"Uh our parents know her" Hermione said

"I see. Funny we never met you"

Lily was looking in her bag and then looked at her sister "Hey Kass I'm skipping the next potions class"

"Ok why did you tell that to me?" Kass answered her sister

Lily gave a shrugged and started to read a package that look as though it was a skiving snack box.

"Hey howl!" Lily called out to a boy around the same age as them. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He had a snout shaped nose and his eyeteeth were rather sharp. "Where have you been all day?"

"Oh I didn't see you there" the boy said

"Where were you headed anyways?" Kass asked as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth

"Library. Who are they?" the guy answered

"Oh this is Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco." Kass said pointing to each person.

"Ok Rae Lupin is the name," he said

"Lupin?" Harry said

"Yah, Lupin, or my friends call me howl"

Harry couldn't believe this "uh just curious, who is your father?"

"Uh, Remus Lupin, well I have to be off now. I'll talk to you late you guys" he said. He walked off towards the corridor of the library.

"Can you believe it his father went to school with our grandfather" Kass muttered

"Well we have to be off. We got business to do" lily said

"Yah we do" Kass said and then added to her sister "lets go throw dung bombs at Malfoy."

"Well there goes not knowing too much about the future potter" Draco spatted

"Well at least I don't go around the whole world telling people who I am" Harry said back to him.

"Harry I have to agree with Malfoy on this one. You should have asked so many questions." Hermione said

"Yah but I'm sure you wouldn't ask any questions if they were your children" Harry said.

"How bout we just try to find a way to get out of here" Ron said ending the argument

"Maybe should go to the library and get a book?" Harry suggested

"No we can't do that. We might cross a book about the future, past, whatever you know what I mean." Hermione said

Suddenly something went through Harry's head _It was also told time was kept in a book. Waiting for it faithful owner to open it_

"Well what else can we do not like we can go up to someone and say, oh hey I was wondering what the shortest way to the past is" Ron said to Hermione.

"I know Ronald, its just-" Hermione stopped in mid sentence. A young girl around the same age as them selves passed by. She had bushy ginger brown hair and hazel eyes. She held a book in her arms and looked quite like Hermione.

"She- she- she looks like me!" Hermione said as she passed them

"Weasley" a cold and dark voice was heard behind them. All four of them turned around quickly and then the young girl turned around

"Yes professor" the girl said

The teacher looked as though she stepped out of a horror film. She had long dark black hair and her skin and lips were awfully pale. Everything about her looked dark and cold. But there was something that stood out, her eyes; they were a bright crystal blue that could probably kill you from shock if you saw them in the darkness.

"Why weren't you in class he other day?" she said

"I'm sorry Professor Rasen, I was sick"

"That is not acceptable. You should have sent me a owl or came to my office and told me you weren't to be attending. Ten points from Gryffindor" she looked at her with sharp eyes "now off with you" she then looked at Harry and the others "and you four also"

Sorry it took a while to give you guys this sixth chapter. I have been quiet busy because I have just moved. Oh and if any of you asked Rasen is pronounced Ra- zee- n. peace out!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Who were they?" Ron asked

"Dunno but the professor could pass for a vampire" Harry answered looking around

"Yah your right and… Hermione what's wrong" Ron asked looking at her

Hermione looked as though she had been petrified. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. "Her- her name was Weasley…" she looked at Ron "we had a child!"

It looked as though reality just hit Ron "Well do you think I like it any better!"

They were now yelling and arguing. Harry sat down on the ground. His scar was prickly rather

"Potter you better find a way out of here before mudblood and the weasel tear each others heads off" Draco said in a demanding voice

"You think I want to be here" Harry said. He looked down the corridor

Draco sat down next to Harry "who ever thought a potter could have such a good attitude"

Harry turned his head and looked at Draco "what is that suppose to mean?"

"Well that lily girl. I like her attitude. I'm amazed she is not in Slytherin"

"Speak for yourself" Harry mumbled

Suddenly a fowl odor came down from the corridor and Kass and lily came running across them laughing and then Volken came chasing them the fowl odor coming off him.

All four of them sat outside for the day. Harry felt as though it was better than staying inside. They were all just think to themselves and not talking much, just to ask the time and when Ron came up with more ideas that would never work.

Out in the distance there was Lily, Kass, and Rae. Kass noticed them and waved to them.

"Hey you guys must be best friends or something to stay with each other all day"

They all wore scarlet quidditch robes and holding brooms

"You guys like quidditch? We have a practice right now if you want to watch" Lily said

Harry looked at Ron then at Hermione then at Draco and then back to Hermione "sure why not, its not like it can't hurt any of us" Hermione finally said

All seven of them walked down to the quidditch pitch as Ron and Harry asked them questions

"What positions do you guys play?" Ron asked

"I play keeper," Rae said

"Cool I play-" Ron stopped in mid sentence "I play with Harry and I keep sometimes"

"I'm the seeker of the team. Me and my sis use to play beater together but in year three we decided not to" Lily said

"Yah now I play chaser" Kass said "Sorta follow our family don't we Lily"

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked

"Well out uncles were beaters until they left" Lily said

"And mum was a chaser" Kass added

"And out dad and grandfather were both seekers"

They walked into. Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione all made there way to the seats. The whole team was mounted on their brooms already. The three of them mounted there broom, Rae owned a nimbus 2000, Kass owned a firebolt and Lily owned a broom that Harry had never seen before. The wood looked as though it was either the wood color or it was died a turquoise blue. It was polished quite well and if looked at of different angel it would change from the turquoise blue to a turquoise green. And the branches were slicked nicely and matched the same color of the handle. At the top of the handle it wrote _Asteroid_ it scarlet.

"Ok Kass and Rae open the crate when I say" a girl with shoulder length blond hair said

Both of the nodded and flew to the crate in the center of the field. "Open it" the girl said and Rae and Kass opened the crate. Rae quickly flew to the goal posts and Kass just flew up to join her fellow chasers.

"Pass it here" Harry heard Kass said to the blond haired girl. The girl passed it to Kass and Kass caught it in both hands. They kept passing it back and forth to the goal posts. When they got to the goal posts it was passed once again to Kass and Kass scored.

After Lily rammed into a beater, caught the snitch twice, Kass scored five time, and Rae blocked seven times the blond haired girl said to go back in. as they all went in to change Ron admired all there brooms.

Lily came out laughing. She took her broom and looked at ron "had to bed dad to get it for me. The best broom on the market"

"You exaggerate to much Lily" Kass came out fixing her glasses "I asked dad if I could have to firebolt and dad didn't think I comet 260 was the best broom to play seeker on so he decided to get you a new broom.

As they walked back to the castle talking about there past matches and about different types of brooms Harry tried to get all the things that had happened so far in his head. So much is happening but it was so hard on getting all the stuff straight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was almost eight thirty and they weren't back to their own time. They didn't even know where they would sleep; they stayed outside most of the day. They only slept a couple hours for the time they had been there.

Suddenly a fox passed their way and you could here Lily's voice behind some trees

"Kass where are you?" she said she came out from behind some tree and noticed the four of them sitting on a rock "oh hey you guys have you seen a little red fox anytime soon?"

"Yah one just passed by a couple of minutes ago" Hermione said

"Ok thanks I'll see you later" Lily waved to them and left.

"I wonder what's with the fox," Draco said

"Dunno, what does a fox have to do with Kasandra" Hermione answered

Volken hid behind some tree. It looked as though he was following Lily wherever she was going. He came from behind the tree and bumped into Draco.

"What where you are going" Draco demanded

"How about you don't get into my way next time and I will" Volken said back and ran off

"Oh no you can't tell there related at all" Ron whispered to Harry

"Shut up weasel," Draco sneered

Hermione rolled her eyes as a hawk flew over their head and Kass and Rae walked from opposite direction the fox and lily came, talking among themselves.

"Honestly lily and Volken would be perfect for each other" Kass said laughing

"Oh really? How would that be?" Rae asked

"Well there both short tempered and rude"

"To each other" Rae laughed and then noticed Harry and the others "oh hey guys"

"Where you going?" Ron asked

"Were just walking" Kass said

They turned around and headed down the path that Lily, the fox and Volken took. Across the field about five minutes after three people entered the whomping willow.

"Who was that" Ron said staring out across the grass

"I don't know but there is another person" Harry said pointing out another person. "I'm going" Harry got up

"Me to" Ron got up with Harry.

"No! We should not know-" Hermione was cut off

"To much about our own future" Harry and Ron said in unison

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry spoke "well just go for a walk then"

"Well I am not just going to stay here with mudblood" Draco got up and stretched

"Well if everyone else is going I might as well go also." Hermione said

As Hermione got up everyone else was 12 paces in front of her.

"C'mon already" Harry called to Hermione. As she got up with them she waved her wand the tree froze.

They all slide into the whole unharmed and a voice could be heard at the end of the tunnel.

"Nearly time isn't it?" a boy's voice that Harry didn't recognize echoed through the tunnel.

"Reckon it is you think Volken followed us this time?" Lily's voice could now be heard

"Doubt it" Rae's voice was now heard

"Sly is smart and is in her form. I'm gunna do the same thing," the boys voice echoed through the tunnel once again.

As they got to the end of the tunnel Harry saw a little red fox sitting on a stair all curled up, a hawk perched on a window still and on the floor curled into a ball was a large silver serpent. They eyes were dark and black and had claws to match.

"That- that-" Hermione stuttered

"What is that?" Ron blurted out

"It's a very rare species. Its some sort of Chinese dragon"

Hermione was right. It looked almost completely like the Chinese dragons from muggle books.

Rae was found sitting in the middle of the stairs looking out the window petting the fox. "The moon is coming out," he muttered

Suddenly he yelled in pain, which made them all jump

"He- he- is-" Harry started

"A werewolf" Hermione whispered

Rae started to transform into a werewolf. He had light blond hair covering lightly all over his body. All the animals jerked their head in excitement. The werewolf started to smell about.

"He smells us," Harry whispered. He suddenly started to run toward them "run!" Harry yelled

All four of them turned on the spot and started to run as fast as they could. Harry was in the lead until Draco pushed him hard into the wall of the tunnel and crawled up. Ron ran up and then Harry ran. Hermione nervously tried to climb up but her leg got caught in a root. Rae was speeding up towards them as she struggled to get out of the roots.

"Help!" she yelled


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Ron jumped down the hole and started to rip at the roots. Once the root were torn off Hermione's ankle they both crawled u the hole and ran as fast as they could.

Rae was still chasing after them as the other three animals followed him. The hawk flew around Rae. The fox caught up with him and jumped onto his back and ran up onto his neck. Rae thrashed around and then finally knocked her off his back. He sent the fox flying into the hawk making them both land on the ground. The silver dragon came up and bounded Rae tightly. When they turned back their head they saw not the hawk and the fox but Lily and the unconscious Kass.

"Kass!" lily said, she suddenly spotted the four of the watching and said "what are you doing run while Keanu has Rae bounded.

All four of they ran as fast as they could up into a tree. The all sat their quietly watching Kass and lily and the dragon and Rae

"I can't stay up here when Kass is hurt" Hermione said as she jumped out of the tree. She ran up to Lily "here let me help" she wrapped Kass' arm around her neck.

"Thanks" mumbled Lily "let get her back into the tunnel"

The both heaved lily and carried her back to the tree

"Well there goes for not meddling in the future" Harry muttered as he looked at the trees

Suddenly a black wolf came out of them and pounced onto lily. His sharp white teeth about to bite lily. His emerald green eyes shining in the night.

Lily screamed out "get off me!"

The dog was about to bite her but suddenly he was flung off lily. Hermione stood behind the dog with her wand in hand.

Ron Harry, and Draco sat in the tree watching two things at once. The silver dragon still struggling against Rae. And on their other side Hermione helped Lily up. She then lifted Kass up and prompted her against her side. But Lily was storming off towards the dog.

Harry could no longer see the dog and jumped off the tree to get a better view. Ron and Draco too also got off the tree. As he went to the view of Lily he saw Volken standing there.

Volken got up and rubbed his head "stupid girl"

"You!" lily said reaching for her wand "stupefy!"

Volken who was nearly half up was now hit with the spell and fell to the ground again. "You brainless, dim-witted girl I'll make your whole family suffer. I'll kill you like your father killed my mother. Could you imagine? The sweet gem of the potter family, Dead. I would dance on your grave."

Lily gave Volken a look of disgust. "Like you could even kill a fly. Your too weak."

"You will see. I'll make your father watch you die. Oh what grief that would bring him" Volken laughed, "what joy it will bring me. The death of the favorite child." Volken's eyes were full of rage and hate just wanting to burst out.

"Run off how bout you" Lily said with a smirk on her face

"Won't be laughing when your friend lets go on the werewolf will you" he jerked his wand towards the silver dragon and Rae and then ran off into the forest.

The dragon turn into a boy the same age as the rest of them. He had silver like hair that was down to his shoulder and lay gracefully in his eyes. His eyes were dark just like they were in his dragon form. He had a mysterious look to him but yet a rather charming on at that also. He wore a pair of black cargo pants with chain on then and a black trench coat with silver buttons.

He looked at Rae then at lily and then to Harry and the others. He started to run towards lily and grabbed her arm.

"Run!" he said quickly as he passed the three of them

Harry, Ron and Draco started to run as fast as they could with out stopping. As they made there way to the tree Hermione stood there with Kass

"What going on?" she asked in puzzlement

"Get in" everyone said in unison

Lily took Kass down and then everyone else ran down the hole. Harry stopped to check if Kass was ok

"Don't stop he can still get through" Lily said

They all followed Lily into a bedroom. Ron and Harry pushed on the door to keep it shut. Lily waved her wand and the door locked. The backed away from the door

"That won't keep a werewolf out" Hermione said grabbing a dresser "someone help me out"

The boy with the silver hair took the other end and put the dresser in front of the door.

Harry looked around the room. There was a big bed placed in the middle of the room with a dresser beside it. On the left wall there was a door with a mirror beside it. On the right wall there was a window and a hug empty space where the large dresser was. There was a fireplace right beside the door with a chair next to it.

Hermione walked back and sat on the bed where Kass was laid. She breathed in deep and then said, "Is Kass ok?"

"Yah I think she was just knocked out" Lily sat down next to Hermione. "She should be fine"

With Hermione, Kass, and Lily on the bed, Draco on the chair next to the fireplace and the silver haired boy on the ground that left Ron and Harry standing. The boy on the floor looked at the rest of them.

"Some of you I don't know. My name is Keanu"

"Um Harry"

"Ron"

"Hermione"

"And I am Draco Malfoy"

"Anyone know what time it is?" Keanu asked

"I know it's not even close to morning" Lily answered

"Well with howl out there I'm going to sleep" Keanu said as he got up and stretched.

He walked over to the other door and opened it. It had five beds in the room and 1 small dresser. Hermione walked in looking bout the room.

"I wonder why it is like this" Hermione said in a quit voice opening the dresser.

"Can't you tell? The daughter of the people who owned this house last had that her room. Her maids stayed in here at night so they could be as close as possible to her." Keanu walked over to a bed and sat down on it.

"I should of known that. Well I'm going to sleep also." Hermione walked over no another bed.

Everyone went into the room to sleep except Harry. He sat down in the chair next to the fireplace and looked at Kass lying on the bed, after five minutes or so Keanu walked into the room. He walked over by the window and sat underneath it.

"Hey Harry can't sleep?" he asked

Harry shook his head "you can't sleep either?"

"No, not very tired. Sort of like a cat. Just take naps here and there and never tired at night"

Harry stared out to the moon. By the looks of it, it was probably one or two o'clock at night. Keanu looked up at the window

"I'm going to see how howl is doing" Keanu got up and then transformed into his dragon form and flew out of the window.

Harry alone in the room fell asleep in the chair.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Can someone let me in" there was a knock at the door

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He rubbed his eyes and looked out to the window. It was bright and sunny out. He got up as he scratched his head and he walked over to the door. He pulled away the dresser.

"Alohamora" he said as he waved his wand. The door unlocked.

Rae opened the door. His hair all ruffled about. He wore only a pair of torn and ripped jeans.

"What are you doing here?" Rae asked looking at Harry. Keanu walked in after Rae.

"Long story" Harry muttered..

Harry looked over at the bed. Kass was no longer lying on the bed. Harry figured she would be in the next room. He looked over at the door and Hermione walked out.

"Good morning" she said tiredly

"Mornin'" Rae said as he searched for the drawers of the dresser.

Harry walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Hermione sat next to him "you ok Rae?" she asked

"Yah I'm good" he said as he walked over to the closet. He opened it and took out a white shirt and pulled it on.

"Well that is good" she said and smiled

"Where is the others?" Harry asked.

"Oh Ron is getting tormented by Lily and Kass" Hermione laughed

Kass and Lily walked out of the room into the bedroom everyone else was in. Lily's hair stuck up in the back and Kass' quire straight but with a few tangles in it.

"You better show those spiders that tap dance Ron" Kass said laughing.

"Yes you can't keep them waiting" lily said.

"Shut up" Ron mumbled as he pulled on his sweater.

Harry laughed at Ron who was red in the face. He looked over at the other "you think we should go back to the castle for some breakfast" he said

"Maybe I'm sort of hungry." Rae said rubbing his head.

Draco walked into the room and looked at everyone "well I'm going down to the castle to hang out with some real people." He said and then walked out of the room without anyone saying anything.

"We should go down and get something to eat" Hermione said

They all got up and made their way down he stairs to the tunnel. They all made their way down the tunnel and got out one by one. Kass seemed a lot better. She should if she and Lily were tap dancing down the path to bother Ron.

"You guys are as bad as my brothers" Ron muttered.

"Runs in the family it does" Kass laughed as they walked in the front doors.

They walked into the Great Hall where Draco was all ready sat at the slytherin table with a group of people surrounding him.

"Almost got my arm torn off y a hippogriff in my third year." He was already bragging about himself.

"Ouch that must of hurt so much" a girl with a high-pitched voice said. She had light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. "My name is Tara by the way"

Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn't paying any attention that he ran into a Ravenclaw student. She had long black hair that was straight an well kept with red streaks through them.

"I'm so sorry are you ok" she said in a quite voice

"Oh yah fine" Harry said walking to the gryffindor table.

Lily and Keanu sat next to each other and Kass sat across lily with Rae next to her. Hermione and Ron sat farther away. Harry walked over to them and sat next to Ron. Harry looked over at Kass who had a book in her hand asking Rae questions.

"What year was the book of time used and nearly ripped the fabric of time" she asked

"2003" Rae said filling his mouth with pancakes

"Right who used it?"

"Alexandra Timnesa"

"Wait did you say the book of time!" Harry walked over them and took the book from Kass' hands.

"Well thanks for asking" Kass said taking a piece of bacon off her plate.

The book of time has been in existence since 380 B.C. but was rarely used. It had been very well hidden and only those whom possessed the quality could use the book.

_In 2003 a young women buy the name Alexandra Timnesa used it very foolishly. She had suffered a lose in her life and wanted to go back in time to stop this death from ever happening. She did and saved the once lost one and made a small rip in time. As it got bigger the ministry noticed it and had to go back into time and stop this from ever happening. They couldn't go back but made Alexandra go back. She did and when she came back she was sentenced to death for using the book so selfishly. Ironically she did because of the rip in time one hour before the sentence would begin. The book was destroyed two days later from preventing anything like this happening again._

Harry stopped reading and put the book back into Kass' hands. He walked back to Ron and Hermione with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Was there anything that could help us?" Hermione asked

"No the book was destroyed." He said

"Well we will just have to keep looking won't we?"

Neither Harry nor Ron wanted to answer Hermione. They all sat there in quite doing nothing. Suddenly Ron said something

"Maybe we left a mark or something when we went back. To help us"

"Yah but it could be anywhere." Hermione said

Harry got up "the room of requirement" he said

He hurried off out of the great hall. Hermione looked at Ron then got up and chased after Harry. Ron sat there in puzzlement then stuffed his mouth with eggs and got up and ran off also.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

As they walked down the corridors they met very few people. A group of hufflepuffs and Volken with someone else. A girl who had such a unique hair color. Her hair was a sandy blond bet yet at the same time looked silvery also. She had bright amber eyes that moved about with grace.

"So there were others this time" she said

"Yah three gryffindors and a slytherin"

As they continued Harry looked back to see if anyone was following them. Hw wouldn't know why anyone was following them or who would. They turned a corner and there was a door he place his hand on the door handle expecting it to burn him for some odd reason. It didn't though. He walked into the room and there was someone there already. The ravenclaw girl he bumped into early sat in a large armchair hidden behind a book reading. She looked from atop of the book and saw Harry and the others.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want the room?" she asked

"Oh no that's ok" Harry said

"You can stay if you want. All I am doing in studying" she said.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione "my name is Harry" he said

"My name is Rina" she put down the book she was reading into a rather large pile of other books "I'm just doing some light studying for my N.E.W.T.S."

"Light" Ron said hysterically. "That is a mountain of books."

Hermione elbowed Ron in the gut so he would shut up. "My name is Hermione" she said smiling and then glared at Ron "and this is Ronald" Ron gave a evil glare to Hermione "honestly if you won't introduce yourself I will do it for you"

Rina smiled "its all really nice to meet you"

Harry wasn't paying attention to Hermione or Ron's arguing. His attention was elsewhere. He looked at a wall next to him. The numbers 26 22 64 66 and 3125 were graved into the wood.

"Hermione stop arguing and look at this"

"That's been there for ages. It never leaves" Rina said behind them.

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked

Hermione looked at the numbers and started to count on her fingers.

"If my guess is right it means bottom of the lake" she said after three minutes

"Well what is that suppose to mean" Ron said

"Our next clue will be at the bottom of the lake" Harry said walking out. Hermione and Ron following after him

"Well ok I will see you around then" Rina said

Harry was much farther then Hermione and Ron. He turned the corner and the girl that Volken was talking to earlier was leaned against the wall. Her long hair sitting upon her shoulders.

"So you heard about Rae's little secret did you," she said. She had a dark voice.

"What are you talking about" Harry said pretending he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh never mind" she said as though she got this respond from everyone

"Yoko!" Volken's voice was heard behind Harry

Yoko looked behind Harry and saw Volken. She walked off as though she was talking to nobody just then.

Hermione and Ron caught up with Harry

"Who was that" Ron asked

"Yoko" Harry said in a confused voice.

"Yoko?" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"I have no clue who she is either" Harry said as they continued their way down the halls and corridors.

Harry walked out of the front doors and looked out onto the lake. The ground didn't look much different then they did before. Few new trees had appeared and some older one had grown taller. The large beech tree by the lake still stood there no different then before.

Harry ran over to the bank of the lake. It was nearly seven feet just at the shore. How he would get down there he didn't know. It would be much deeper farther out.

"How will you-" Hermione cut off as she looked at Harry.

Harry took off his shirt and his shoes. he sat down and got his sock off then stood up again and took off his pants.

"Hold these" Harry passed his clothes to Ron and took off his glasses and gave them to Hermione

"Your going in there. But there's mermaid and thing and the giant squid!" Ron said

But he got no answer because Harry had already dived into the water. Harry swam around the bottom for anything that might be another clue. He found a plank a wood and looked at it but I had nothing. He continued swimming and then something caught his interest. he found a rock that looked no different then any other rock. But there was something about it. He picked up the rock and swam to the surface

"I found something!" he said swimming back to shore.

He climbed the bank and stood up. He held the stone in his hand. It looked much different outside of the water. The silvery stone reflected the sunlight brightly. In the middle of the stone was a rune in gold.

"This is odd" Hermione said taking the stone from Harry

"What is it?" Ron asked

"It's some sort of rune. I don't know what it says though" Hermione ran her hand along the stone and flipped it on its other side to reveal nothing.

"What do you think it means?" Harry asked

"It could be anything. A word you have to say to get back to our own time. A gateway. Anything"

"Well if it is a gate how do you use it?" Ron said

"I don't even know what it is!" Hermione said "I'm keeping it in my pocket. It will be safe there."

Hermione put the rock in her pocket as Harry put his clothes on. They then all made their way back to the castle. Harry's shoe squeak with every step he made.

"we should find you some clean clothes Harry" Hermione said

Draco came out of the great hall and walked over to the three

"Where have you been and why are you drenched potter?" he said in a demanding voice.

"We have been trying to find a way out of here while you go bragging about in the hall"

"Well I would of came if you told me" Draco responded in a tell-me-next-time voice.

"Sure you would" Ron said with sarcasm.

"Well I will be around the school if you need my expertise anytime." He said as he walked off.

"Yah I'm sure we will" Ron sneered

A young girl with short dark brown hair and light blue eyes passed them. She wore a head girl badge next to the slytherin crest on her robes. After she walked seven paces she looked at Harry and the others

"Why are you wet" she said in a calm and dreamy like voice.

"Uh… I decided to take a swim."

"Don't usually people get changed after they go swimming?"

"Just heading off to the common room now." Hermione said pulling Harry away

"Very well, if any of you see a slytherin name Yoko tell her Aiko is looking for her" she turned around and before leaving she said " by the way I am Aiko"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry ron and hermione got to the room of requirment and walked in. the walls were almost instantlyt coversed with railing with hogwarts school uniforms hanging on them. harry looked through the uniforms and went to find his size

"we got out clothing problem fixed" he said grabbing a shirt in his size

"yes now all we need is a book that could give us some information" hermione said turning around. the other wall was cover in a book shelve that was so high you couldn't see the top. hermione got a glint in her eyes and smiled.

"hermione neither me nor harry like that look in your eyes" ron said handing harry a pair of pants

"but there are so much books. i'm just so tempted to read them all."

"And there is not enough time to read them all. We are only looking for one thing" Harry said pulling on a shirt.

"Yes i know" hermione sighed as she pulled out a book and started to read.

After about fifteen minutes had been through three books without finding anything.

She sighed as she got up and grabbed another book. she walked back to the arm chair and opened the book and started to read once again.

"why aren't you guys searching for anything?" she asked flippng the page "do you execpt me to do all the work."

Ron looked over at Harry as hermione got up once again and took another book out of the shelve. "well are you guys just going to stand about or start searching!"

Harry and Ron quickly got over to the shelve and both pulled out a book. They sat on either sides of hermione opening the book. Harry looked dully at the small writing of the book. Harry couldn't find anything on what he was looking for. He didn't even know how hermione could be so interested or go through so fast.

After a while there were only two books left on the shelf. Hermione took out a old ratty one. and started to slip through it. Ron haveing the other book not even looking at the pages as he flipped them.

"Hey i found something!" hermione said. harry got up and walked behind hermione so the book was in view. Ron dropped his book out of his hands and then went behind her also. The book looked as thought it was all made out of parchment and in handwriting. no text book writing. In the middle of the page was the symbol on the stone. It was all in some other langage that harry could not read.

"what does it say?" ron blurted out.

Hermione started to scan throught the page "Time, the symbol means time"

Hermione took out the stone and ran her hand along it. she looked at the back. it had a phrase of some sort on it.

"I can't make it all out. I got all i could out of it. And by what I have the stone and the book of past and future go together" she said

Harry and Ron looked at each other with a face of confusion. "well can't we figure out the rest tomorow. I'm dead tired" Ron said

Hermione nodded as she got up and grabbed the book. "Okay but i'm bringing the book with me. it might help us"

The all got up and walked out of the room.

"hey harry" Raes voice echoes through the empty hall. All three of them turned around and saw Rae and Kasandra stood there.

"Where were you guys headed?" harry asked

"common room" He said

"Oh your going to the common room also" hermione said cheerfully.

Ron and Harry both gave her uneasy looks. She looked at them as though she was saying everything-is-going-to-be-okay.

"Yep we can walk together" Kass said

"What were you guys doing?" ron asked

"We were in the library studying for NEWTS" kass anwered and she tucked her hair behind her ears

On their way to th common room they talked about what they got on their OWLS and the up coming NEWTS. Some things that Rae and Kass were talking about Harry and the other two had no idea what they were talking about, but they played along anyway.

"Hornswoggle" Rae said to the portrait.

The fat lady swung opened and the five walked into the common room. Rae looked at all of them "well i am really tierd so i will be going to bed now. G'night" he said to them as he walked up into the boys dormitorys.

Kass looked at the three "yah it has been a long day for me also. i'm going up also" she said disapearing behind the girls dormitory doors.

Hermione smiled as kass walked out the door. She took two textbooks and passed them to harry and ron,

"you don't acttly expect us to study! your mental hermione when it comes to tests" Ron said

"No but if someone walks in pretend you are studying. It would look odd if we were just sitting around doing nothing" she answered.

"and what about you. you don't have a text book!"

"i have this" she said holding up the old book. "i'm going to try to figure out some more. Pass me that quill behind you"

Ron passed Hermione the quill and she quickly dissapeared behind the book making notes to herself. Ron fell asleep about fifteen minutes later. Hermione was only on the tenth page after an hour. Harry found himself staring into the flames of the fire. wishing that sirius would come out. Come and talk to him about anything, school, about his grief, about how getting back to his own time! but he knew that would not happen. but he still stared into the dancing flames. untill they were no longer lit up. leaving only glowing ambers left in the fireplace. harry then fell asleep.

**I am so sorry that it took so long to post the next chapter. . school has been a pain and when i am on the computer i do not have enough time to right a whole chapter. well i amd trying to promise that by christmas i'll be at chapter 17 or higher. peace out!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry woke up the next morning finding himself in the common room with Hermione talking to Ron. Then Kasandra and Lily walked into the common room up from their dormitories.

"You guys must have done some hard-core studying last night to fall asleep in the common room" Kass said smiling.

"Or studying was so boring that they fell asleep" Lily joked

Keanu and Rae walked down from their dormitory. Rae had his hair brushed all neat and he was wearing his Hogwarts uniform. But Keanu on the other hand had his hair all ruffled about.

"C'mon Rae live a little" he laughed as he took his hands and messed up Rae's hair.

"Leave my hair alone Keanu" Rae said as he flattened his hair with his hands and laughed.

Lily looked at Keanu oddly "are you really going to hogsmead like that?" Not like she looked any better, but she couldn't help that her hair stood up in the back.

"Yah do you have a problem with it" he smiled

"Not at all" she walked over to him "Just wanted to check that's all"

"Are you guys coming to hogsmead also?" Rae asked Harry and the others as he threw on a hoodie.

"Yah sure why not" Hermione answered

Harry gave a bug yawn as he got up. He ruffled his hair with his fingers, which made it look even worse. Hermione held the book in her hands. Ron looked around tiredly and then looked in his pocket. To Harry it looked as though he was looking for some money. Harry remembered he left his pants and shirt in the RoR.

"Hey I will catch up with you later. I forgot something " he said as he looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Okay then hurry up and we will wait for you at the front doors." Kass responded

Harry ran out of the fat ladies portrait and ran towards the RoR.

"Hello Harry" Rina's calm voice was heard behind him.

"Oh hi Rina" he said

"Harry did you leave these in the RoR last night?" Rina held up Harry's pants and shirt. "I went back to the RoR last night to do more studying and found them there."

"Oh thanks a lot" Harry took the stuff from her.

"Okay then see you later Harry," she said turning around and heading off to the library.

Harry quickly ran towards the front doors to see Lily's wand pointed at Volken's neck.

"I'll no longer have you attack me 24/7. I'll finish you off here! _Ava-_"

"No Lily" Rae said grabbing her wrist

"She was bluffing anyways" Volken sneered

"You want to die you stupid Mutt!" she yelled at him

"Lily don't. You'll be in so much trouble," Kass said to her sister.

"Well if you really don't want me attacking you all the time then we will really end it, tonight al the whomping willow at 11.30"

"Fine" she said sharply jabbing Volken in the through before removing her wand.

Volken got up and quickly ran back up some stairs.

"What happened there?" Harry asked as they walked out of the doors

"Volken attacked Lily from the back again" Keanu said

"Does this happen often?"

"Yah 24/7. Like Lily said"

Harry looked at the others. he didn't know what to say. Harry held the pants in his hands. for a moment he forgot why he wanted to get them. He quickly removed some money out of the pockets.

"Well off to Hogsmead i guess" she said

When they got to Hogsmead they saw Draco surrounded by a group of Slytherin girls

"Look Harry Draco has groupies" Ron said into Harry's ear. Harry laugh quietly but Hermione she rolled her eyes.

Harry looked through the streets of Hogsmead. He looked at posters posted up in shop windows and on benches. From missing schoolbooks to broomsticks for sale. When they got to the end of the street though, there was one poster from nearly half a year ago. It had a picture of young women, her black hair was waist length and her eyes glazed a bright color. Thought the image was black and white you could still tell they had a glassy and brightness to them. She wore a mask over her nose and mouth but it still looked as though you could see her smirking.

Wanted for murder of four wizards 3 witches 1 squib and 7 muggles. Extremely dangerous and was last spotted in London's north end. Calls herself by the name Rose.

Harry continued to find himself staring at this picture. For some reason it was so mind blowing to him, He thought that he had seen her somewhere before, but not able to put his finger on the place.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron asked

"That poster has been there for ages, just ignore it" Keanu said before Harry could answer the question.

Harry nodded and walked back to his friends

"I have seen that person somewhere before" they were at the three broomsticks as Harry said this before taking a sip of his butterbeer

"Rose was never found" Kass said, "most think she is dead or something. Some think she is in hiding. You never do know do you?"

"What do you think happened to her?"

"Hiding, I really doubt someone that powerful could just suddenly die." Kass answered as she took a sip of her drink "I reckon she's hiding near the school to keep and eye on something"

**Egad I haven't added anything to this in ages. My friends are going to start to beat on me cause I'm not finished it. . I got like 28 chapters done I just have to post them. I'm trying to add more on the computer everynight before I go to bed. **

**So hopefully you will see more often posting**

**peace**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They all sat in the common room until 11:30. Harry's mind was still buzzing of the Rose criminal. What if she was disguised as a student in Hogwarts? That is where he might of though he had seen her before.

"Well It's past 11, we all can't fit under the invisiablity cloak so I'll take the map" Lily said breaking Harry's though as she got up.

"Map?" Ron said in a confused voice

"Yah me and Kass inherited from good old dad." She said walking up the girl dormitory stairs and disappearing from behind a door only to reappear with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Well let's go then." Keanu said getting up and putting on his jacket.

They all swiftly got up and walked out of the fat ladies portrait. Lily took out her wand from her back pocket and put it on the parchment

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." She said quietly making sure no one could hear her "Hiaki is in the dungeons. No one is on our floor were good" She told everyone as she quickly made her way down the corridor.

They made there way out of the castle with out being caught by anyone or seen by anything. The only nuisance they had were grumpy portraits tell them to quiet down and put out the light.

Lily muttered misfit managed and put the parchment back in her cloak. They looked out to the lake where two light emitted from wands glowed.

"Who's the second person?" Ron asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yoko" Kass said dully "She's the only friend they mutt has ever had. But lately it has been a little more than 'friendship'. Who would ever think that someone would like that thing they call a being"

"Well yah know what they say. There is always someone out there for everyone" Rae said

Indeed it was Yoko. She wore a burgundy trench coat and a orange bikini underneath. She had the same expression on her face as Volken, who was wearing a pair of black pants and a black button up shirt.

"Well potter this will be the end for you." Yoko said with a smirk on her face

"Oh you think so do you. I first plan on killing your squally little boyfriend before this 'end' comes. The mutt can't kill a fly if he tried" Lily responded quickly.

A look of disgust came upon Volken's face as Keanu and Kass laughed. Harry, Hermione and Ron weren't sure if they should laugh and Rae looked like he wasn't really paying attention.

"Lily isn't this going a little far?" Hermione said trying to stop her.

"You have to look on the bright side. He'll be gone Hermione." She answered

"And if you die?"

"Then the scrawny mutt will go to Azkaban for murder."

Hermione sighed showing the sign of giving up. She sat down on a bench

"No rules." Volken said walking away from yoko

"Not a single one" Lily said.

Yoko walked between them on the left side. Keanu looked at her and walked right in front of her. "Only rules is don't cast until we say go."

Yoko nodded in agreement and they looked over at lily and Volken who both nodded.

"One" Keanu said

"Two" Yoko continued

"Three!"

Volken waved his wand once they said three and flew Lily back seven feet.

"Not very strong are you potter when I am armed?"

"Oh yah" She waved her wand and cords came out of the tip and wrapped around Volken body.

Volken muttered the counter-curse almost instantly and the cords busted into flames releasing him.

Volken made sure the whole time that Lily could not hear the incantations. After Lily flung him into he air 20 feet he got up with a smirk on his face. He muttered another spell under his voice. No one knew what it was until Lily gave out a scream in pain.

"That is out of order!" Roared Keanu as he went to charge at Volken but Kass and Rae held him back by each side.

"When Lily agreed no rules that was our time to object." Kass said struggling under the lack of air.

Keanu went limp "I know but you can't expect me to just stand back."

"No one can interfere" Rae said

"We don't like it anymore than you Keanu"

They sat back down. Harry turned his head from the ear-splitting screams coming from lily.

After three minutes of watching her sister get tortured Kass stood up "Stop it!" she screamed at Volken her eyes becoming welded with tears.

Rae joined Kass' side "What did she ever do to you!"

"Fine then I will stop" Volken let his wand down and Lily fell hard to the ground. He pointed his wand to Rae. "Cruico" he muttered silently. Rae started to cream.

"STOP IT!" Kass screamed louder

Harry looked around to see what Keanu was doing in all this commotion. But he was nowhere to be found. That was until a dragon came out nowhere and wrapped himself around Volken.

Kass could take it anymore. She looked Volken right in the eye. Her bright green eyes glazed with the tears of hate and anger "You'll die" Kass took out her wand from he pocket "I'll kill you now!"

"No!" Harry grabbed Kasandra's hand "No one need to see you hurt also Kass."

Hermione had her head turned away from all this mayhem. Ron had a comforting arm over her, as he watched not saying a thing.

"What is going on here?" A teacher stood behind Hermione and Ron. Their heads both turned to the voice as did the others

Keanu took himself away from Volken as he quickly disappeared into the forest's darkness. Harry still had his hand on Kass' arm.

"Rae and Lily were hit by the cruico spell!" Kass blurted out taking her arms away from Harry

The professor left them to go the nurse. Everyone busy thinking to them self or crying. Volken got away as the teacher left. Even Yoko managed to leave their sight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I want explanations" They were now in the head mistresses office. Kasandra still has tears rolling down her cheeks and Hermione seemed in a daze. They found Keanu who was now sitting next to Kass his head in his hands. Ron sat next to Hermione not saying anything. Harry sat next to Keanu and Ron he knew nothing to say. He knew the truth would get them into trouble.

"Volken attacked Lily." Kass said. This was about the third time she said it and she said nothing else.

"Yes I understand that my girl but what were you doing out there in the first place?"

"He hurt lily." Keanu said

"And Rae"

The headmistress sighed "Were going no where fast. Can you three tell me?"

No one answered her.

"No huh, would it comfort you to tell you your friends will get better?"

No one answered again. It almost seemed that no one was listening.

"Well then off to bed for all of you. No use for keeping you here.

"I want to see Lily and Rae" Keanu stood up

"I also do" Kass got up as well."

"Neither of you can. They are in need of healing and rest. Now off, professor Longbottom will escort you back to your common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all walked quietly with there head down to the common room. Nothing, it seemed would make them talk.

"Now I want you all to get some sleep. You all need your rest for tomorrow" Neville said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to bed" mumbled Kass as she walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

Keanu said nothing at all. All he did was walk off to the dormitory silently. When both of them had left the to sleep Hermione, Ron and Harry laid there.

"We shouldn't have seen that" the silence was broken by Hermione.

Harry didn't know what to respond with. And he didn't want to answer Hermione anyways. He was too busy thinking to himself, wondering what will happen next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Harry woke to the sound of people talking all around.

"Did you see what happened last night?" two girls were talking right behind Harry

"How could you not? Those screams could be heard from miles away."

Harry sat up rubbing his head. He looked around the common room. Hermione and Ron sat in the very back corner of the room alone.

Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione. When he got to them none of them said anything.

"And did you see that dragon!"

Harry could still hear the girls' conversation.

"Any sign of Keanu of Kass?" he said finally asking to break away from the chattery girls talk.

Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads. "Neither of them has come down." Ron said

After that they sat there in silence. The room slowly emptied as the gryffindors went down for breakfast.

After five minutes when the common room was emptied except for the three of them Kass and Keanu came down from their separate dorm rooms.

"We are all to go to the great hall." Muttered Kass just before she walked out the portrait.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"The incident that happened last night will not affect our day to day school lessons." The headmistress' voice echoes through the hall.

"Who was sent to St. Mungo's?" A ravenclaw asked from his seat.

"Two gryffindors, Lily Potter and Rae Lupin. There is nothing to worry about. I'm sure if you have any question that concern your safety here at Hogwarts you can bring it up with the head of your houses."

With that the women stepped down from the platform and went behind the table to eat her won breakfast. The great halls seemed gloomy but extremely busy with chatter.

"We have potions." Mumbled Kass. Keanu sat there chewing on a piece of toast staring into mid-space.

It was now time for the first class and Kass and Keanu walked down the hall in front of Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Hermione turned into a empty classroom. When Kass and Keanu wasn't looking. Harry and Ron followed quickly behind.

"We can't go to the classes. The teacher will tell there is something going on." She said

"Yah but if we don't go Keanu and Kass will think something is up" Ronald answered Hermione's comment.

A teacher looked into the classroom they were in

"What are you three doing here? You should be in your class" he said

"Yes sir we were just heading there." Hermione said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stayed in the room of requirement, like they had the other day.

"Do you want us to look again?" Ron asked scanning the shelves.

"Just look for a book like the one I have. It will look almost the same except it should have a different Rune on it." Hermione answered

Harry sighed as he walked up to the shelf and started to looks around he scanned the shelves. There were tons of books on runes and time, but none of them was like the book Hermione held. He looked at all the titles on the side of the books. There were titles in French, German, but not a single book was written in Latin.

Hermione sat there quietly as she made marks and notes in the book. She mouthed thing to herself as Ron looked on the other side of the wall for a book.

Harry looked at the clock that hung in the RoR. He didn't realize how much time had passed. There second class should be ending soon.

He heard the clock bell ring through the school halls. He was right. It would mean that there second class would be over and they would be heading for their third class. And it would also probably be enough time to make Kass and Keanu wonder where the three of them were.

Hermione got up. "I think we can go now. We spent enough time in this room."

Ron gave a sigh of relief "finally" he muttered "You coming Harry?"

Harry nodded "I'll catch up with you later."

Ron and Hermione walked out of the room. Harry fell into the cushioned chair relaxing his muscles. His head wandering through thoughts.

A thought came upon him. He found it quite odd that no one had noticed his scar, or that no one noticed him at al. But that was good; it meant less trouble for him.

He heard the door opened. He opened his eyes and swam up to the surface from his thoughts. Rina stood at the doorway holding a couple of books in he hands.

"I'm sorry are you in here Harry?" She asked in her usually quiet voice. "I'll leave if you want me to."

"No it's okay." Harry sat up straight in the chair "I was just closing my eyes for a second."

"Oh okay" Rina sat in a chair that was seated next to Harry.

"Your in here often" Harry said

"Yah not much people know of it so it is a good place to go when you feel like being alone."

Harry nodded "yah your right. Just go away from everyday problems and sit back and think."

They sat there in silence for a while not saying anything to each other.

"Oh yah just to tell you a Slytherin was looking for you. I believe his name was Draco." Rina spoke from behind her book.

"Was he really?" Harry said as he got up. "Well I have to go. I told my friends I'd be right behind them."

Harry got to the doorway when rain said her goodbye to him. "Well then I'll see you later Potter."

Harry stopped in his steps when Rina spoke. He turned around and looked at Rina.

"You called me-"

"Potter? Yes I did, that your name is it no." Rina had a faint smirk on her face.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways." She said, "It is called the library."

Harry stood there staring at the girl.

Where did she know where to look?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harry left the Room of requirement in confusion. Rina had known all along, yet she had never given a hint about it. Would that mean she knew who Rona Hermione and Draco were as well?

"Potter!" Draco voice called out to Harry

"What now?"

"Have you figure how to get out of here?" Draco walked towards Harry.

"I'm still here." Harry responded

"Potter I mean it." Draco said threateningly

Harry looked behind Draco where the Tara girl was pacing her way down towards Draco

"Who are you talking to darling?" She spoke as she rested her head on Draco's shoulder, Her high-pitched voice echoed through the corridor. "Draco dear why are you talking to that scumbag?"

"He just owed me something." Draco said to Tara and they walked off.

Harry walked to the great hall where Hermione and Ron sat with Kass and Keanu. Kass and Hermione sounded as though they were trying to talk Keanu out of something.

"Please don't Keanu." Kass said pleadingly

"Why not? You hate his guts also for what he did to your sister and your boyfriend."

"Yes but I don't want you hurt also. He had already shown that he is not afraid to use the unforgivable curses."

"Yes Keanu… It's just not safe." Hermione said

Harry sat down next to Ron. He looked at the three arguing

"What is going on?" He asked Ron

"Keanu has sworn that he is going to finish Volken off and get revenge for Lily." Ron answered.

"Neither of you will say anything to stop me."

Kass put her head down showing she gave up on trying to pull her friend out of this. "If you must" Her voice was quiet "I will come but don't expect me to do anything. I just don't want to see you hurt Keanu. I don't either of us to be hurt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The headmistress said we can go visit Rae and Lily later." Kass sat in the common room with an opened book on her lap.

"Oh really? That is wonderful." Hermione said

"You guys can come if you want to."

"Oh no we wouldn't want to do that to you guys."

"It's fine, besides I'm sure they would love to see you guys." Kass got up and took the book and put in on a table.

"When are we leaving?" Ron asked

"In about half hour." Keanu grabbed his jacket. "We have to head down to the entrance."

They all got up and went through the portrait. Kass, dressed on a pair of blue jeans and a black tee shirt, lead the way with Keanu, who wore a pair of black cargo pants and his trench coat over top.

They got to the front doors and the professor who caught them in the duel stood there.

"Hurry hurry now." She said rushing them out the doors. "Now I reckon we an all apparate."

Everyone nodded "Good, good. Then we are to head to hogsmead quickly and we shall apparate to St. Mungo's from there.

They quickly made there way to hogsmead. When they left the school grounds they all disappeared in a loud crackled pop. They appeared only seconds later in the Entrance of St. Mungo's.

They walked to the front desk. "Excuse me." The professor said the witch who sat there filing her nails. She glared up from her finger and looked at the teacher "Yes I am wondering what room Lily Potter and Rae Lupin are in."

"Spell damage 2-B. But I say Rae is with a healer right now." The witch responded in a voice as though they had just interrupted her from a very important conversation.

The professor nodded as they walked the stairs. Harry looked through the doors of the wards as they walked by the. They finally met the ward that Lily and Rae stayed in.

They all walked into the room "Hey you guys." Lily said

"Hi Lily." Kass responded

Keanu gave Lily a hug before sitting down. Ron, Hermione and Harry sat down not saying anything.

"Well I will be in the tea room if you need me." The professor said as she walked out the doors.

"Are you alright Lily?" Kass asked her sister

"Yah I'm fine. I think Rae might have got it worse than me."

"Oh really" Kass said worried "I hope he is alright."

"Yah he's fine. Right now he is just in recovery. But the healers say we should be out in a couple of days." Lily said as she looked over at the doors

Rae was in a wheelchair with a healer pushing behind. He smiled and waved to his friends as he entered the room.

"Are you really hurt that bad mate?" Keanu asked.

"No I can walk. They just do this to be safe. Also I look on the good side. I don't have to walk everywhere." He smiled as he stood up from the chair and sat down on the bed.

"They have to watch Rae more carefully because of the werewolf thing. I think it's that. I wasn't really listening."

"That Volken is a real pain though." Rae said

"I'm going to get revenge for you guys… he will pay." Keanu said.

Rae shook his head as he picked up a book and started to read it.

Lily grinned, "Good… he better pay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They far welled their friends. Kass gave a hug to Rae as Keanu did the same to Lily before they left.

They apparted back to hogsmead. Some how Ron ended up in a barrel of butterbeer in three broomsticks.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They all sat in the great hall eating supper. No one spoke to each other for a while. Harry sat there mostly eating his mashed potatoes listening to others student conversations.

"Did you tell Volken to duel you?" Kass finally asked after finishing her meal.

"No I told Yoko to tell him." Keanu said

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table where Volken sat there talking to Yoko.

Harry turned back to the others and they were no talking about what time.

"Midnight." He said, "and I made it so that peeves would set up a distractions."

"You made it? It was my doing." Kass said

"Well it is still made that we have a distraction"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now 11:45 and 6they made their way to the lake.

"Is it really safe to have it outside?" Hermione asked as they walked down.

"Were having it in the forest this time. So no one see is." Keanu answered

Harry Ron and Hermione walked behind Kass and Keanu most of the time on there way to the forest.

"I thought we weren't suppose to go to this?" Ron said to Hermione

"yes but were already in deep enough not like it can hurt all that much.

Harry listened to the two argue. He was glad that it was now in the forest. It was attracted less attention. Since the duel of Lily's and Volken's people had been whispering about 'those three strange students' Harry Ron and Hermione need less attention.

They entered the forest. As they walked they made noises of snapping branches. When Harry would be looking at time Ron and Hermione would walk in front of him pushing branches aside making them snap in his own face.

They found there way to the clearing and there was no sign of Volken or Yoko.

They all sat there. Keanu muttered spells under his breath. Harry turned away and looked out among the trees. He walked towards them but made sure he didn't wander too far from the others.

Soon afterwards he heard voices. He looked through the branches and saw Volken and Yoko standing there. Yoko wearing the same thing she did the night of Lily's duel and Volken wearing a black hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. They talked quietly to each other.

"Why not Volken?" Yoko asked as she stepped closer to Volken. "Why don't you wish me not to see it? And why will you duel Keanu. You had already put Lily into St. Mungo's."

"I am going to Yoko… nothing you will say is going to stop me. I will kill him… I'll make him suffer worse than potter and Lupin."

"Volken don't! I don't want to see you hurt."

"Do you really doubt me that much?" Volken asked looking at her.

Tears formed softly into her eyes "I don't doubt you. But when I see Keanu… I see… I see the power in him to do anything he believes in."

Volken wrapped his arms around Yoko. "You can't see that in me?"

Yoko closed her eyes "Please Volken, just be careful."

Volken nodded and walked off. He passed by Harry without even noticing him. Harry looked over where Yoko and Volken stood second before to find the are empty of any humans. Harry walked back towards the clearing and sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

Volken walked into the clearing. His green eyes glaring. He stepped into the open space and looked at Keanu.

"Ready to die?"

"You don't have it in you to kill anyone Volken." Keanu said as he stepped away from kass who sat down on the grass next to a tree. "You couldn't kill Lily or Rae."

Volken ignored the remark and took a step back. Keanu took a step back also. "Bow." Kass said. They two of them bowed to each other, wands behind them.

"Go!"

The two of them flew spells at each other from every direction. Either saying them quietly or not saying them at all. Harry watched the two throw the spells at each other wondering who would win. Volken waved his wand in the air and Keanu went flying back.

As Keanu got up Volken snapped his wand in Keanu's direction again. Suddenly Keanu's shoulder was slashed and he started to bleed. His body fell again. He breathed in deeply and then got up.

He brushed his hair away, which got blood in it. He hit Volken with the same spell but hitting him in the gut.

Harry watched them continuing to duel. Keanu's hair had gotten all in the blood of his shoulder. Volken Black hoodie becoming soaked with blood.

"Stupefy." Keanu aimed the spell right at Volken. Volken flew into the air and landed hard on the ground. He muttered a spell tripping Keanu making him fall the same way.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They both lay on the ground, too weak to get up. Yoko was probably right; Keanu would go to all ends to kill Volken, even is it meant sacrificing his own life. Keanu struggles to get up as Volken just lay there.

Kass sat up straight and watched the two. Hermione had her mouth covered from preventing her to saw anything as Ron yawned and rubbed his eyes

Keanu got up and jerked his wand towards Volken raising him off the ground.

"Now Volken it is time for you to suffer like you made Lily suffer." He pointed his wand at Volken "crucio"

Volken fell to his knees and started to scream. Suddenly Yoko ran out of the bush across them.

"Stop!" she yelled. She ran towards Volken and wrapped her arms around him.

"Leave him alone!"

"Why should I? Not like he just ignored Rae and Lily!" Keanu yelled back at the girl

Yoko said nothing. She just held onto Volken's waist as she cried. Volken put is arms around Yoko

"Don't do it." She whispered.

"Don't worry. I will always be here for you." He said back to her. "Always." Yoko was now covered in Volken's blood. "I will never leave you."

Yoko continued to cry. Keanu finally did something other than watch the two. He waved his wand at Yoko "move!" And Yoko fell back. He raised his wand at Volken "This is the end." He said "Avada Kevarda."

Volken's body hit limp to the ground. The body which was once dwelled with life lay there now as an emotionless corpse. The soft ground covered in his blood.

"No!" Yoko screamed. She ran towards Volken's body and flipped it over. She cried over the dead body. "How… how could you do this." She muttered silently but loud enough for Keanu to hear.

"He would of killed Lily if he could of." Keanu said as he held his shoulder

"Yes but you of all people should know how it feels to lose someone, the closest person to you."

Harry couldn't believe that Keanu killed Volken. But once again Harry had no idea what Volken was like to them.

Keanu had his back turned to everyone. No one could see his face but Yoko who was crying.

"K-Keanu." Kass said silently standing up looking at Keanu.

Keanu turned around. He looked as though he had just stepped out of the pages of a book. His wand held limply in his arm handing at his side. His silver hair not out of place but yet covered in blood of his and Volken's. His dark eyes had a shimmer to them. He looked at Kass and gave a weak little smile.

"It's over." He said

Harry wondered to himself what was giving Keanu this out of world look. Maybe it was the blood on his light hair shimmering the moonlight.

Yoko stood up from Volken's body and walked up behind Keanu. Keanu turned around and looked at Yoko

Yoko punched Keanu hard in the nose making a cracking noise.

Keanu grabbed his nose letting the blood drip into his hand. Yoko walked backwards away from everyone. "You will pay." She said before turning around and disappearing in the darkness of the trees.

"Yoko!" Kass called after her. She ran after the girl. Harry followed the two girls into the tree to see what would go on.

"Yoko please…" Kass started

That was until Yoko push Kass onto the ground and started to choke her. "You can burn!"

Kass started to turn red from the lack of air. She tried to speak but couldn't get anything out. Then suddenly Yoko let go of Kass and started to cry again.

"I'm- I'm sorry" Yoko got up and ran off.

Kass laid on the ground, coughing try to get air. Keanu ran into the bushed and than thought that he had heard Yoko scream. Harry paced out from the trees and went towards Hermione and Ron. Hermione was just sitting there staring at the dead body of Volken.

"W- we should go." Hermione stuttered.

Ron nodded as she got up "I agree."

They all walked off out of the clearing into the forest leaving Keanu and Kass alone. As they stepped out of the forest Harry looked up to the sky. The sun wasn't even nearly up. Harry sat down on the soft damp grass. On came and sat next to him. Hermione simply stood there and said nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They sat on the grass waiting for anything to happen. After 15 minutes Kass walked out with Keanu on her shoulder knocked out.

"He suddenly when black." Kass said looking at Harry and the others.

Hermione got up and went to look what was wrong. Keanu was bleeding heavily from his shoulder wound.

"We have to get him quickly to the hospital wing." Hermione said as she put one of Keanu's arm around her shoulder. She helped Kass bring Keanu up to the castle, Harry and Ron followed behind them. Harry suddenly remembered that he did not tell Ron or Hermione about Rina and how she knew who he was.

"Hey Ron." Harry said

"What?" Ron muttered

"You know Rina?"

"That girl who was sitting in the room of requirement."

"Yah her, She figured out who I was." Harry said this quiet enough so Hermione wouldn't hear.

Ron stopped and looked at Harry "Does Hermione know?"

"I don't want her to know yet. The last thing I need is her having a fit. I'll tell her tomorrow."

Ron and Harry hurried up from behind the two girls carrying Keanu.

Once reaching to the doors from the forest Harry stopped.

"Why did you stop Harry? We have to get Keanu in the castle." Hermione questioned his actions as she fixed the unconscious Keanu on her should.

"What do you guys plan on telling the nurse? That we are carrying a knocked out guy who is probably has the ministry looking for him for committing a unforgivable curse." Harry said.

"We'll worry about that inside Harry. Keanu has already lost enough blood."

Harry gave up on arguing right away. He found it complete useless to go on. He knew that Hermione would win.

They got to the wing as quickly as possible. Ron and Harry tried to help as much as they could by lighting up the darkened corridors and staircases with the lumos spell.

They reached the large doors of the hospital wing. Hermione banged on the woodened door with her free hand.

After and minute of hard banging Madame Rosey appeared in the opened door, Her hair in a messy bun. A long dark purple housecoat covered her body except her feet, which were covered by pink fuzzy slippers.

"This better be an emergency." She said as she put on a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. Once she could see clearly she looked over at Keanu and you could hear a small "oh." Come out of her mouth. "Bring him in quickly."

Madame Rosey walked quickly into the vacant wing, she quickly walked to a cupboard as Hermione and Kass placed Keanu softly onto a bed.

As Harry walked into the wind he mutter 'nox' the nurse walked back from the cupboard and placed three bottles on the stand next to Keanu.

"You two." She spoke sharply at Harry and Ron "I want you to go and get the headmistress. Be as fast as you can."

Harry nodded as he muttered lumos to himself again. He and Ron quickly exited through the large oak doors and hurried down the corridors and stairwells. Harry didn't look back Suddenly he stopped his pacing with not even realizing it.

"You two thought you could sneak out of the common room and have midnight

duel didn't you." A cold dark voice echoed through the hallway.

The professor with cold eyes walked in front of Harry and looked at him deeply. After a minute of silence her cold voice rang off the walls again.

"Speak." She flicked her wand carelessly and Ron and Harry could move again

"Madame Rose sent us to go get the Headmistress." Harry said

"And why would she do that?"

"A student was badly hurt."

"Then I will lead the way." She said, "I don't neither of you to speak."

She started her way down the corridor with Harry and Ron following behind.

Ron looked at his shoelaces as he walked down the corridor the whole time. It was as though If he looked at the professor he would die or turn to stone. Harry couldn't blame him, the women did have an eerie presence.

They stopped at the gargoyle entrance. "Snuffleberry."

They gargoyle jumped aside and they walked up the stairwell. They reached to the top to the old door, which looked no different from their time except it said 'Isabelle Marius'

One minute later the headmistress came to the door her hair hung softly fro her head to her shoulders and a red robe covering her.

"What would you need at this time of night?" she asked herself.

The professor stabbed Harry in the back with her wand.

"Madame Rosey sent us to tell you a student is badly injured."

"Very well. Head back and tell Madame Rosey I will be there."\

OOO I have chapter twenty posted. That amazes me. Kayla you can't bug me by telling you to read it over the phone anymore. Muhahahaha. And If you do u shall go to your house just to slap you… cause I 3ess u -


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Harry and Ron entered the hospital wing. The sun was starting to come up from behind the mountains.

"She said she will be here as soon as possible" Harry said as they walked in.

Professor Ohhar looked at Ron and Harry "I will be taking my leave now." She said before walking out the doors

Kass sat down on a bed in the corner looking out the window in silence. Harry walked over to her.

"Everything alright?" He asked her.

"I can't believe he actually did it. I never knew Keanu had it in him." She answered looking down.

Harry couldn't think of an answer. He looked down at his shoes.

"I suppose everything is going to change, Volken gone and Keanu a murderer. Our lives will never be the same will they?"

Harry sighed, "No it won't be the same." He said

The doors opened and Lesarea walked into the wing.

"Tell me what happened." She said walking over to Madame Rosey.

"Go ahead girl tell her what you told me." Madame Rosey said speaking to Hermione.

"Well I couldn't sleep so I sat in the common room so I wouldn't bother anyone in the dorm. A little while after I went down Harry came down telling me Keanu wasn't in bed. I woke up Kass and we went out thinking that Keanu might be just walking around the grounds. As looking around the lake we saw a green light coming from the forest. Thinking we'll go see if anyone was hurt we met up with Keanu and he was already badly injured. He said he went to see what that light was also. We walked a bit further and we, we found Volken's corpse on the ground."

Harry looked at Hermione. You could tell that se was thinking on what to say to the teachers ever since Kass came out o the tree with Keanu.

"Volken Malfoy, in Slytherin? Oh I will not want to tell this to his father." Headmistress Lesarea looked at Keanu's cuts. "You have no idea how he was hurt?"

Hermione shook her head "No idea."

"Can you show me where the body is?"

Hermione made tears weld up in her eyes. "I can try to." She looked over at Harry and then back to the professor.

Harry stood up "I'll come also." The headmistress' head jerked towards Harry "In- in case she forgets or breaks down."

"Very well let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing on the end of the forest Hermione looked over at Harry. Both of them standing behind Lesarea. Hermione took a deep breath and the tears started to weld up in the corner of her eyes again.

Professor Lesarea looked over at Hermione "My bear girl you don't have to do it if you do not wish to."

Hermione shook her head as she wiped away the tears with her sleeve. "No I should be fine."

With that Hermione stepped forward and leaded the way through the forest.

12 minutes later they stood in the clearing. In the center of the clearing was the bloody body of Volken.

They weren't alone. Three thestrals stood in the clearing. Their heads raised as the three of them walked towards the body.

The headmistress casted spells on the body making it follow them back to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You all may go." Madame Rosey said "You all need your sleep."

Kass nodded "Thank you again for treating Keanu."

"Oh dear don't worry it is my job, Now off."

The four of them left the hospital wing and started there way to the common room. Kass not saying went up to her dorm leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"I don't know about you but I tired." Hermione said lying down on the couch.

Harry thought that Hermione would work more on the book, she had every other night. But he couldn't blame her. He too was tired

But right before retiring to the night he went into Hermione's bag pulling the book out.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron asked sitting on the chair.

"I want to see what the book looks like."

He opened the book. Almost on every page was the scribble of purple inked writing of Hermione. It looked as though she had been working on it for years.

Now he couldn't blame her at all for wanting to go to sleep. He folded the book shut again and replaced it in her bag. He sat down on the other couch and fell asleep.

**This is the second last chapter of this story. It is amazing it is almost finished. But don't fear! I am having a squeal and a short story following the story.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Harry woke late during the day. He found himself alone in the common room when he got up from the couch and put on his glasses.

He scratched the back of his head as he stood up from the couch. Where were they? Hr put on his robe that lied on the side of the couch.

"Harry!" He quickly turned his head to the voice of Hermione. "I think I found out the book. Draco and Ron are both down stairs hurry!"

Harry quickly made his way to the portrait towards Hermione. They ran down the corridors and fleets of stairs as fast as they could.

"What is the rush for Hermione!" Harry asked as they got to the doors.

"There is only a certain time that this will work." She said

They opened the doors "C'mon you two." Hermione said to Ronald and Draco as they continued to run down towards the lake.

They got there. The lake was completely empty. Except for one girl.

Long black hair half way down her back and red streaks through it. Rina picked off the petals of a flower staring into mid space as though in a trance.

"I'm really sad you have to leave Harry." She said, "You are a really nice person."

Draco gave an odd look at Harry as though he thought Rina was insane. "Please be careful Harry." She said

"Rina are you alright?" Harry asked

"I can only tell you this. Kass, Rae and Lily will be all right; they'll go back to leading normal lives. You don't have to worry about them." Her voice seemed broken, or scared.

Harry walked beside her. He looked at her; her face seemed emotionless as she stared at the lake. But her eyes were welded with tears

"Harry if you do not go now you will never be able to go back. Please leave." She said

"Rina I can't leave you looking like this."

She turned her head and looked at Harry. 'I took on a responsibility long time ago Harry, you can't worry about me. Just follow Hermione. She knows what she is doing."

"Rina-"

She closed her eyes tightly "You have to go now!" she said firmly "I have to stay."

Harry was extremely confused. But he walked away from her slowly.

"Goodbye Harry I will miss you."

"Harry we have to go now." Hermione said holding the rock in one hand and her bag on her back. "When we hit the bottom you have to grab the rock before resurfacing."

He nodded "bye Rina."

"Count of three we jump. He have to hold out hands in a circle. One, two three."

They jumped. As soon as Harry hit the surface of the water he heard Rina scream. They all let go of hands. The rock lied beneath Harry, He grabbed it quickly. He had to see what happened to Rina.

He pushed off the bottom of the floor. Why did Rina scream? He swam to the surface as fast as he could. As he hit the fresh air he didn't see Rina sitting there. In Her place was the red headed Ginny picking off petals of a flower.

Ginny's head jolted up as soon as she heard something rise to the surface. Her frown was replaced with a look of surprisement then quickly replaced with joy.

"Harry!" she got up and ran to the shoreline of the lake.

Ron, Hermione and Draco surfaced beside him. Ron coughed up some water as Hermione wiped away her long wet hair from her eyes.

Harry lifted himself out of the water onto the grass next to Ginny.

"Everyone has been looking for you the last few days. Where have you been?"

Harry looked at Hermione who had a you-know-what-to-do look on her face.

"We went to look for Voldemort." He lied. Even is he had told her she would not believe him

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry "I'm so glad your okay."

Harry put his arms around Ginny softly and held her.

No she wouldn't be believe he had met there children, that he went to a time where he did not belong to. She wouldn't believe the truth and Rae, Lily, Kass and Keanu. She would never know of Rina.

Not yet.

And with that the stone dropped out of Harry's hand into the water to stay there

Not yet ginny.


	23. The End

The End

Harry walked through the corridors aimlessly. He and the three others had returned to class telling to students and teachers that they went to fight off Voldemort. They were close to finding him until they found themselves resurfacing to the lake.

That was the story, and that is what it would always be.

Harry walked into the Trophy room to look around. He looked around the room full of plaques and Trophies. All from quidditch cup to best student. He went to the corner of the room; he had noticed another part of the room behind a shelf. He went behind it, this part looked no different from the rest of the room. He read the little engraved names on ares of the trophies and plaques. He had noticed one.

_Rina Misiaki_

_Age seventeen went missing near the lake_

_She will always remain in our hearts_

_This plaque is dedicated to those who achieve greatly in there entire time at Hogwarts._

Next to the plaque was the image of a happy girl smiling. Long black hair and red streaks. She waved at Harry merrily.


End file.
